Topic of ZEXAL
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: This essay collection will address the issues found within the ZEXAL archive. All opinions and topics are welcomed. (Co-written with Chyna Costello)
1. Proctorshipping VS Anxietyshipping

_**THE TOPIC OF ZEXAL**_

_**A/Ns**: Hello fellow readers of the ZEXAL fandom, I am the author **K.I.T.T. RIDER,** and I have been on this site for over two years now. I have noticed some... problems within the ZEXAL archives. In this group of essays, I will be talking about a lot of these issues. My fellow author, **Chyna Costello**, who has been on almost as long as I have, is going to co-write this with me, putting her two cents in called, "Chyna says." This will give you two different views on the topics we will bring to light._

_If anyone has an issue or problem they want to bring up, put it in your review. I will make note to discuss those issues._

* * *

**Topic 1: Proctorshipping vs Anxietyshipping**

Ah yes, this is one feud in the fandom that'll forever last. Proctorshipping (Droite/Gauche) and Anxietyshipping (Kaito/Droite) are one of the examples in our fandom, which shows clear signs of ship hating. I've met several people who are divided in this subject, most of which go for Proctorshipping. I am not against either pairing; I actually enjoy the both of them.

**Proctorshipping: Pros and Cons**

Each shipping has their pros and cons. This one is no different. The pros of this shipping are obvious: Droite and Gauche get along well enough, and if they went into a relationship, it would be very loving and full of, using fanfiction terms, fluff. However, there is one issue with this ever becoming canon.

Droite's emotions.

It is canon that she is in love with Kaito, which hinders this couple. Gauche clearly knows of Droite's feelings towards Kaito, which would make it complicated to be in this relationship in the first place.

My personal opinion is this: I enjoy this couple very much, but it is difficult to imagine simply because of Droite.

Chyna says:

_Okay Proctorshipping._

_I like this pairing because Droite and Gauche being childhood friends show that they would be good together. Plus in episode 36 in that tag duel with Yuma, Droite and Gauche, when Gauche took the losing hit for Droite it shows he cares for her. And in episode 104 when Alit, Yuma, Droite and Gauche dueled and Droite dueled like crazy to help him, I squeed because it shows that she likes Gauche back._

_Pros: Droite and Gauche compliment each other. They make a great team._

_Cons: Them dating may ruin their beautiful friendship. Droite openly confessed her love for Kaito so if she dated Gauche, Gauche may feel like she's only settling for him cuz she couldn't get Kaito_

**Anxietyshipping: Pros and Cons**

It is true: this shipping is not well liked in the fandom, mostly because of the age difference (Droite is 19, while Kaito is 18) and height difference (Kaito is 5'4", while Droite is about an inch taller than he is). This is total nonsense in both mine and Chyna's minds.

Anyway, the pros are these: Droite would be good for Kaito. She could heal him enough for him to finally start loosening up. From what I have observed, Kaito has major issues with himself; he loathes what he has done, and, therefore, loathes himself. Droite can see passed that and could possibly heal his wounds.

Cons are obvious. Kaito has major trust issues and only ever shows his soft side to Haruto, and extremely rarely, Yuma. He cares more about Haruto than anyone else, which also hinders any progress in this relationship. Both have similar personalities as well, however, Droite would be more submissive because of her love for Kaito. Also, Kaito is quite cold when it comes to others.

My opinion: This couple is the most realistic out of all the shippings in ZEXAL. It would have more real life problems and issues.

Chyna says:

_As a feminist I admire this pairing as it goes against the traditional views of women dating older men by having an older women fall for a younger man. I think it could work but Kaito's past as a Number Hunter may hinder the progress of their relationship. And Droite may end up being a reminder of his past. _

_To add onto my previous point: If Kaito overcomes his past and learns how to show affection for anyone other than Haruto then I believe Kaito and Droite can have a meaningful relationship._

_Pros: Droite may be the only person who will ever tolerate Kaito's antisocialness. It'll help society move forward if an older woman and younger guy are paired together because some people believe it's impossible for an older women to be with a younger guy and have a meaningful relationship._

_Cons: People are unwilling to accept this as a legitimate pairing. Kaito dating somebody may be bad news because he is so closed off to the world, so he might hurt Droite even more. Droite may love Kaito but after the WDC, she seems to have moved on from Kaito and she's pretty independent anyway. Her and Kaito dating makes it seem like Droite depends on a guy which sends out the wrong message to people_

**Final Thoughts:**

Honestly, people need to learn how to be more accepting when it comes to these two pairings. Either one would be good, IF kept in character. Most cases are, the stories and characters are bent out of line. Most people would agree, if they would just open their eyes.

Either way, both shippings hinge mainly on Droite, because of her emotions.

Chyna says:

___ Don't hate on Anxietyshipping for a silly reason such as the age gap. Proctorshipping may make sense in terms of personalities but Droite and Gauche being close and squabbling with each other reflects a typical brother and sister relationship._

* * *

**_That is all for today's topic. I shall choose from random which one to discuss next. Leave a review. All opinions are welcomed._**


	2. (F) Characters and How We Portray Them

**TOPIC 2: Characters and How We Portray Them (Vile, Yoh, K.I.T.T., Chyna) (Female Characters)**

This is another issue Chyna and I have encountered during our time here. Certain authors portray certain characters differently, and we would like to bring up two authors (besides ourselves- to make it more fair), the famous and _Yin-Yang Yoh_. And for this essay, we will be discussing the female characters in particular.

_We are only being honest. This is how we see THEIR writing; no lying, no beating around the bush. This is what we truly feel about their writing. IF in any way you feel the need to defend them, you are obviously blind and need to take a second look at things._

* * *

Ah, the famous Vile. The most popular in the ZEXAL archive, because of his...Numbershots. I admit, they are somewhat alright in terms of grammar, word usage, etc. However, the Duels are confusing, somewhat. Also, there is one thing both I and Chyna dislike about his stories for ZEXAL.

The way he portrays the characters, especially the females.

Now, don't get me wrong, I used to enjoy his stories, but once Jenaveve came into the picture... Most of my interest disappeared. Jenaveve would definitely be a better character if she was more... interesting. She's just a cardboard cutout clinging to Kaito (who is also very OOC for loving her... but that will be another essay).

Droite, too, as Vile portrays her, is only just clinging onto Gauche. Ah, no. Yes, I know his stories are AU, but that doesn't give him an excuse to make them out-of-character. And do not get me started on the other females, ESPECIALLY Anna. Just...no.

Chyna says:

_I respect Vile because of how he made his own universe, which has changed the entire Zexal section. However even though I admire his stories and I know quite a few people who do, I have to admit at times that certain characters (Yuma, Kaito, Shark, Kotori and Anna) can be OOC at times. OOCness isn't always a bad thing because it can be fun seeing a different side to the characters that you love. However they can only be OOC to a certain degree before you look at that character and think, 'who the heck is this' because your favorite character would never act this way._

* * *

**Yin-Yang Yoh**

I respect Yoh a lot, I really do. However, and I do not mean to offend, but he is just a fanboy of Vile. He does a lot of the same things Vile does, as in, making characters OOC (especially when it comes to Proctorshipping.). Just look at Mia and Number 13. Point proven.

A lot of the same things said about Vile go for Yoh as well.

I have been friends with Yoh for a while, but I still hold my opinion.

Chyna says:

_Ying-Yang's stories are hilarious and have awesome duels, but I feel like Kotori is OOC at times because she feels like she's not good enough or perfect for Yuma. Although that does seem to be a recurring theme in Skyshipping stories, which contrasts Kotori's character. Kotori may care for her friend's and other people but she isn't insecure. On another note, Vector is OOC in the sense of how comical he is, being portrayed as a villain who's evil plans never go to plan because they are being foiled by the dream team (Yuma and Kotori). In the anime, Vector's plans are so devious they do work for a while before failing but it isn't meant to be funny when it happens! Vector isn't very funny, quite frankly his evil side has expanded so much that I think he should be respected instead of being laughed at like some two bit villain._

* * *

**K.I.T.T. RIDER**

I have my own reasons for being OOC on some of the characters. I may have my own universe with Barian Storm, but I try to keep the characters in character as much as I can on it. Since I write mostly Anxietyshipping fanfiction, I know Droite and Kaito's characters quite well, and I keep them in character. However, I look outside the box, and with my straightforward style of writing, I tend to make them seem a little OOC.

I also have a small obsession with torturing the characters, hence why they lose their composure so often. I tend to like dire and extreme suffering situations, which also explains some of it.

Also, I apparently have a habit of making Droite a seductress when it comes to my lemons. This is because I assume she would take control of such a situation.

Chyna says:

_Kitt Rider...okay her stories are so AU that I think certain characters (ie Droite and Kaito) have to be OOC to a degree because of the situations they are placed in. But one thing is for certain, her portrayal of Droite in her lemons is just...wow. Droite is portrayed as a seductress who prays on an emotionally weakened Kaito. I view this side of Droite in a new light because to me, it just shows an adult woman who is able to use the power that all women have on men which is an accurate portrayal of real life. So while KR may not win awards for keeping Droite in character for lemons (though who is actually in character during sex because people change due to being in a more vulnerable state), I have to commend her on showing an accurate portrayal of real life._

* * *

**Chyna Costello**

Chyna is my dear friend. A close friend indeed. I enjoy her writing a lot, but sometimes the characters are OOC. However, she has her reasons for this, and they are good reasons indeed. Must I say more?

Chyna says:

_Chyna Costello has also written some characters OOC as well in a few of her stories. Her portrayal of Gauche in one of her oneshots was off because she portrayed him as a bit shy towards Droite when he confessed his feelings of 'love' for her. In return, Droite was also OOC because she made Droite act embarrassed when she replied to Gauche. Being OOC can also be visible when a character is made too harsh (even if that character was already harsh as it is). I'm talking about when Chyna writes about Shark, yes we know he's a closed off to most people but he isn't that harsh._

* * *

**Final Opinion:**

Not all OOCness is bad. Just get your female characters straight. And with what Chyna said about the lemons... There is good reason for the characters to go into a slightly different state of mind while in that position. Just don't take it too far.  
That is all.

Chyna says:

_OOCness can make or break a fanfiction and I've seen this happen on several occasions, authors criticized for writing too OOC and being flamed for it which can sometimes be understandable, though being too OOC isn't a bad thing. But when some characters are greatly OOC and the author being praised for it, I turn my head to the side and think what has happened to fanfiction? Writing characters in character is a great and useful skill to have if you want to have a future on this site._


End file.
